creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Revolutionary Generals
Introduction In each story, no matter how it's told, what it's about, it has that one person you don't like, that one person that is evil, selfish, and kills just for fun. What if that person.. was you? Prologue I know what you're thinking. I'm the bad guy, the one that kills for fun. But rest assured, I am not. I am simply here to deliver a story told by them, the ancient ones. They said it is something all of you must know, a knowledge that is as powerful as gravity itself. You can call it a myth, sure, or maybe you can just call it fictional. Make-believe. Like the phrase "Happily ever after." It's not. It's real. But then again, what is real? Is it something you see? Hear? Touch? How do you know it's not fake, like those bedtime stories that your mom or dad use to tell you before you go to sleep? Nothing in this world is real. They're keeping you here for your own good. And no, this is not the Matrix. You can't get out. You're not trapped here by aliens who's feeding on you for energy. You're trapped here by your own beings. Humans. What if I told you that you are all robots? That you are all experiments by your own kind, like those games on your iTouch, where you can pretend to be "God", that you are all just here to be controlled, even though you feel like you have the free will to choose whatever you want. Each decision leads to something, good or bad. Luck, you may call it. But here, we just call it.. an experiment. Something to test out. I'm getting off topic now. The rest will uncover once you read the story. Just remember this: They will come for you once you know the truth. Chapter 1 "Antonio Salvador!" the hooded master yelled. "Antonio Salvador!" "Here!" Antonio shouted, running in to the pod in his graduation gown. "Antonio Salvador is here!" "Good, wouldn't want to miss graduation now, would we, Mr. Salvador?" "No, sir," Antonio replied, taking a seat next to his best friend, his only friend, Maximilliam Wayne, while his classmates snickered and whispered behind him. "Now that we are done with the attendance, I am to announce who shall be in this year's intelligence group. As you all know, the intelligence group deals with the concerns of reviving our planet using our experiments, and only five people from this class shall get in. I do not know the details, for this is a top secret organization that only a handful of people know of. If your name is called, please do remember that you are to report straight to the main entrance of the shuttle after the graduation ceremony, with no personal belongings whatsoever," the hooded master said, and cleared his throat as he begins to read out the names, one by one. "Grace Mile, Philip Trail, Lorenzo Hill, Maximilliam Wayne, and Antonio Salvador," the hooded master announced in a calm tone. The whole class went in to chaos. There were whispers of How? and Why? around the classroom, but they were loud enough for Antonio to hear them. Ha. Now you will see what power and intelligence I have, Antonio thought, wearing his signature smirk. Suddenly the hooded master banged his hand against his desk, making everyone shut up. "Calm down, class! The reason is easy. Antonio and the other four obviously passed their test, while the rest of you did not. Now file up at the door and get ready to present yourselves and get that diploma!" One by one, they slowly lined up by the door, muttering to themselves. Antonio went last in line, along with his friend, Maximilliam. "Hey, Max. You think my sista gonna be happy 'bout this?" "Nope. Not at all. She'll be happy for you though." "Happy for me.." Antonio pondered this for a moment. Nobody had ever been happy that he was here. Not even his parents. They gave up on him, for some reason. They gave him up for adoption, leaving him alone in the orphanage where he was bullied daily. He knew he was a mistake. Nobody loves him. Nobody cared about Antonio. Nobody except Maximilliam and his sister, March. March wasn't his real sister though. She was just the first person that was ever nice to him at the orphanage, and since Antonio was there at a young age, he began to call March his sister. He knew she doesn't mind. I don't need anybody else except for Max and March. I don't need anyone else. Antonio thought with a smile. "Ya know, Antonio, as long as you stick with me, and I stick with ya, it's gonna be easier for March to let ya go," Maximilliam said, making his you sound like the word yeah. Everyone at the orphanage talked funny somehow. Antonio nodded at the thought, heading out the door with Maximilliam. "The intelligence is lucky to get us, eh, Max?" Maximilliam laughed. "Very." That was the end of their conversation as they head out to the school's main pod, which was filled with people. The head master was standing on the stage, apparently giving some speech. "-very lucky to have these people here. This year's intelligence group has chose their top five of our class of '12, Grace Mile, Philip Trail, Lorenzo Hill, Maximilliam Wayne, and Antonio Salvador!" The crowd clapped, and the head master continued. "But first, we must give the diplomas that this year's class deserve!" The head master started calling out names, and Antonio zoned out when someone called his name. Antonio then went up the stage, shake the head master's hand, got his diploma, and went down to join Maximilliam (who has already gotten his diploma and saved him a seat), and March. The rest of the ceremony went by pretty fast, and soon, it was time for Maximilliam and Antonio both to report to the main entrance of the shuttle. Antonio gave March a hug, tears threatening to spill. "I'll miss ya, little brotha," March said, already crying. "You be safe now, ya hear?" Antonio couldn't do anything but nod. "And Max," March said, turning to Maximilliam, "you better take care of the young fella. If ya don't, I'll personally find the intelligence group's HQ and kick your sorry butt." "I'll miss you too, March," Maximilliam said, and hugged her. March smiled. "Go on now, you two. Don't want to be late now, don't we?" "I'll write March, I'll write every day," Antonio promised as he turn around to leave. "I'll miss you." Chapter 2 The intelligence group's head quarters was impressive. For one thing, it was in a totally different part of the ship that no one knew existed, and it was big. The lobby looked like the Sistine Chapel in Rome that Antonio had read about some time ago, except there was a giant chandelier hanging in the middle of the curved ceiling, and on the floor underneath the chandelier was a giant round rug with some fancy designs on it. To the right was a check out counter, like the ones they have in hotels that Antonio had heard of in school, and to the left was some sofas and love seats surrounding a glass coffee table. The group headed over to the check out counter, and found a man dressed in a neat suit with sunglasses. "How may I help you?" "We're the new five in the intelligence group," Grace Mile said first, breaking the silence between the group, which was surprising since she was the only girl here. "I believe that we must have training first, and that is where you'll lead us to." "Ah yes, the newbies. Come, it's time you five get to meet the General," the man said with a smirk. He lead them to a door at the far end of the room that Antonio hadn't notice before. Beside that was a panel. The man took out a key card from his pocket hidden inside the suit, and slid it through a small panel with a slot and some numbers by the side, along with a red light. The light turned green, and the door opened. A long narrow corridor lit by torches showed, and it seemed to go down forever. The man walked in, and motioned them to follow. The group followed slowly, and Antonio can tell that all of them was scared of what awaits them at the end. They walked under the dim light, not saying a thing to each other. After about what felt like forever, they finally came to another door. When the man stepped in front of it, it just slid open with a hiss and a bunch of smoke. They walked through it, and Antonio was astounded by what he saw. Antonio thought that the intelligence groups' HQ was going to be full of computers and some nerdy people running around carrying piles of paper, and part of that was right. The HQ was full of computers, except it was more high-tech than he thought it would be. A large TV like screen was in the middle of the room, and it was blank. There was no nerdy people running around carrying piles of paper, but a bunch of people looking at computer screens and talking through they're head phones. Imagine NASA people in their HQ before lift off, except everything is more high-tech and the color black, and you're seeing what Antonio was seeing. Antonio didn't have a lot of time to stay there and just stare, though, since the man was already heading to the right. He followed, and the group arrived in some kind of classroom. A tall, well built man sat there, scowling. He was smoking a cigar. "No smoking in here, General. You know the rules," the man said. "These are the new five. Train them well. I'll be going now." With that, he turned around and left. "No smoking," the man, apparently the General, mocked as he put out his cigar in an ash tray. "Well, you puny bastards, I'm the General, and you call me that and nothing else, ya hear?!" "Yes, sir," Maximilliam said. "Good. One smart person in the group," the General said in a gruff voice. "What are you all standing there for?! Take your seats! Class has begun!" They all scrambled off to find a seat, and it was easy since there was only five of them in a room full of about 30 chairs. "Okay, first, let me put up some house rules! Rule number one! There shall be no laughter, no fooling around, no joking, and basically, no fun whatsoever! Rule number two! Nobody in this room is allowed to talk back to me! Ever! Or you'll be send to the infirmary, not the principle's office!" "Yes, sir!" the class said, all of them quite scared of the General. "Oh, goody! We're learning," the General said in a mocking tone. "Good for all of you!" The General clapped his hands sarcastically, and then got a cigar from his coat pocket. Antonio looked at Maximilliam, and whispered to him, "This guy's nuts." Apparently the General heard, and he boomed, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" "Er, um, nothing, sir." The General went up to Antonio and studied him for a few seconds. Then he punched him in the face. "Rule number three. Under all circumstances, do not lie to me. Ever." Antonio couldn't do much of anything. He felt blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth. "Y-yes, sir," he managed. The General smiled, his eyes were as scary and suspicious as a snake's. He then chuckled, and then laughed a loud, booming laugh. "You're all freaks! All of you! You can all put on your own little freak shows! This is what they had sent me this year? These puny little bastards with an IQ level of zero? Oh, this is just too good!" The whole class stared at him, their eyes wide. If they were going to be stuck here with this man until they were skillful enough to become an intelligent, then they might as well burn in the Underworld. Suddenly, a short, chubby man with a mustache came running in. "General! General! We have a code red! A code red!" The General immediatly stopped. "Class, you're dismissed. Another teacher will come in tomorrow morning. You'll all be bunking together in a pod! Just go out the classroom, and turn right. There should be a door with the numbers 2212 on it. It's your graduation year. Now go!" The whole class lined up robotically, walked out the door, and headed to their cabin pod. Chapter 3 "Wow, talk about scary," Philip Trail said when they had entered their pod. It was pretty big, with 3 bunk beds shoved to one side of the room, and a small kitchen and TV with bean bags on the other side of the room. A door that leads to the bathroom was at the end of the room. The others nodded, except for Grace. "Ah, I've seen worse," Grace replied, plopping down on a bean bag. "Oh yeah? Like what?" Grace shrugged. "My great grandfather was in the 3rd World War, down on Earth. I've watched videos of the battle scenes." "Think you're so tough?" "No. I'm just the only girl ever to become an intelligent, and I'm determined not to keep it that way," Grace said, and then climbed in to the top bunk. "Wake me up when this stupid nightmare's over." "I think she's scared, but she just trying to look tough," Antonio said while the others laugh at this remark. Suddenly a book sailed across his head. Stunned, Antonio looked up. There was Grace, sitting up on her bunk, glaring back at Antonio, her eyes giving Antonio a silent warning: Next time you talk about me, something sharp's gonna enter through your brain. Then she jumped off, took the book, and went back to her bunk as if nothing had happened. "Well, since there's only five of us, and six beds, I say we give Grace her own bunk. Agreed?" Maximilliam suggested nervously. "Aye!" Lorenzo Hill agreed quickly. The others followed suit. Soon everyone got knew who they were bunking with: Maximilliam with Antonio, Lorenzo with Philip, and Grace by herself. They quickly got settled in their own bunks and closed their eyes, slumbering off in to peaceful sleep, not one person knowing that this was the last peaceful sleep they were gonna get. Antonio was woken by the most annoying alarm clock ever. It sounded like those emergency practice-drill alarms, you know, the ones that warned you that an asteroid was going to hit the giant space ship they were currently living in (which never happened in the last 200 years they were here for), which wasn't very pleasant. Antonio cover his ears with his pillow, and then pulled his covers over him. "Somebody turn the stupid sound down!" "I think we all need to get out of our bunk first in order for it to stop!" Lorenzo shouted over the noise. Soon, everyone was out of their bunks except of Antonio "Come on! Wake up Antonio! Get outta bed!" "No! Shuddup!" Antonio suddenly feel something very cold splashed on his face. He jumped up and fell out the bottom bunk, landing face first on the floor. The alarm immediatley stopped. Philip and Lorenzo laughed. "Thank you, sleepy head! Now get ready. If we're late, and the new teacher's as crazy as the General, we're all dead," Philip said. Antonio dragged himself up. "First day of real intelligent training and I get laughed at. Life's just so freakin' great," Antonio murmured as he walked sleepily in to the bathroom to get ready and clean up. After he got outside, he realized that nobody was ready except for him. "How long do we have until it's time for class?" "Half an hour," Maximiliam said, rubbing his forehead, and going to the bathroom to get ready. "Don't worry, we'll get ready fast," Lorenzo said, and for the first time, Antonio noticed his thick English accent. "Okay, dude. That's freaky. When did you suddenly get an English accent?" Antonio asked, obviously a little freaked out. Lorenzo rolled his eyes at Antonio's lack of attention to anything. "Gee, I don't know. My parents, maybe?" Lorenzo said sarcastically. "It's a wonder someone that lacks so much attention to detail, or perhaps anything, gets in to be an intelligent. I'd be surprised if you even get through training." Antonio clenched his fist. "You just keep saying that, Lorenzo, but when I become the number one intelligent, I'm going to laugh in your face while you work as a janitor on this ship!" Antonio shot back. "Oh, just be quiet you two," Philip said as Maximilliam came out of the bathroom all cleaned up. "Lorenzo, why don't you go next so I don't have to witness another stupid fight?" Lorenzo grumbled something and went in the bathroom. The rest of the morning went by fast in quiet, some eating breakfast, some going to the bathroom to clean up and change. Soon everyone was ready, and the school bell rang. "Here comes Hades," Grace said. The others nodded and gingerly went to their classroom. Chapter 4 They all waited, sitting at their desk, for their new teacher. He was late, whoever he was. Philip thought about pranking the new teacher, but that idea got voted out in less than a millisecond. "You really want to get killed?" Maximilliam had said, raising an eyebrow. Five minutes after that, the teacher came in. He was tall, slim but well-built, his hair black and messy, and wore a suit along with a pair of glasses. Why he had a suit on, Antonio had no idea. "Alright, new intelligents! Today is your first day in training, and I will begin with some basic stuff of why we do what we do," the teacher said. "You may call me the Captain, and nothing else. I don't like giving my name to strangers." Philip raised his hand. "Why not?" "Well, that's none of your business, is it now, Philip?" "No, sir," Philip said. "Good. Now, first lesson. 200 years ago, there was a disaster that wiped out the whole human race, and only a few escaped on a spaceship they had built. We planned on living in space forever. People thought that was a pretty darn good idea. But there was one person who thought that was a pretty darn bad idea. His name was Clyde the Intelligent. He wanted to live on Earth, but he doesn't know if it was still livable or not, because there was no point of going back to Earth to get killed. So being as smart as he was, he developed a machine where he sent robot humans down to Earth. But these robot humans weren't robots. They had more human characteristics," the Captain said with a glow in his eyes. "At first, the robot humans got killed quite quickly, but gradually, they began to live healthy lives, and soon, they began to live the lives we were living. Then something happened. Our world got destroyed again. So he tried again and again, but the results turned out to be the same every time. Death. Destruction. That is why we are here. To discover what is wrong." We all nodded and the Captain continued. "Today, the intelligence company is the ruler of this ship. They control the ship's navigation, they make the rules, they oversee anything that happens on this ship and also, down on Earth. They keep an eye on the humans down on Earth by the windows. The windows are where our video cameras are, our eyes in the sky. Humans can never escape windows. They're everywhere. Also, down on earth, an year down there is an hour up here, that's why the humans down there had evolved so fast. Understood?" We nodded again. "Good." Then the Captain went to his desk and typed in a password on the number pad on the desk. Suddenly, computers came out of each of the desks they were sitting in. "These are the computer and programs we use to control the robots. You can control anything from a simple decision to any kind of emotions. We have a series of personalities that each human being can have, and they are set at random. That is why the human robots down there are a different person. There are at least a billion of them down there, so yes, some do have similar personalities, but we try to keep them separated. Your assignment today is to figure out how to hack into one of the robot's brains and try to change the way they think, along with their personalities." We all just stared at him as if he was crazy. The Captain laughed. "Don't worry. It's great fun." "Aren't you going to teach us first?!" Maximilliam asked, his eyes wide. "I believe in more do than teach." With that, the Captain went to his desk and sat down. "Go! What are you waiting for? You all have half an hour to complete this assignment." Strangely enough, Antonio finished first. Hacking and entering was no problem. He had a bit of problem with changing the settings of the brain, and navigating through it was harder. But he managed to finish in 5 minutes. He raised his hand. "Captain? I'm finished. The robot's having suicidal thoughts now." "And what was the robot's personality before?" "A optimistic, out-going, fun person. Why?" "Because, Antonio, for trained intelligents, it would've took hours to change their brain settings to the complete opposite." Antonio shrugged. "Got anything else for me?" The conversation was interrupted when Philip suddenly shouted, "Darn computer! I'll teach you a lesson or two," and started punching the keyboard wildly. A sound like a computer game character dying sounded from Philip's computer. "Oops. Sorry, robot. You now have brain cancer." "Oh, god, Philip. That wasn't suppose to happen. Diseases are set at random too! We only spread them if we had to," the Captain said. "Finished!" Grace suddenly said. "The robot now is a crazed psycho!" "Finished," Maximilliam and Lorenzo said at the same time. Lorenzo glared at Antonio, rage filling in him. "Well, since you're all finished, let's head to the gym for combat training!" the Captain said with a mischevious glint in his eyes, like combat training was the worst thing in the whole ship, and that he was going to enjoy seeing the class suffer. "Why do we need combat training for?!" Lorenzo shouted. "We're only here to hack computers, aren't we?" The Captain laughed. "Aside from the windows, intelligents are sometimes sent down to Earth to keep an eye out for the robots. Secret intelligence groups such as the CSI and FBI are all made up of intelligents from this ship. If any robots down there ever finds out about us, they somehow become their own person. We can't control them anymore. So when that happens, it's called "code red". We contact the intelligents down on Earth and boom, they have them arrested. Sometimes killed, too. But don't worry, that has only happen 2 times in intelligence history. Also, the CSI and FBI has secrets from all over the world, and they sent it up to us, so we could better understand what's happening. Now, as I said before, the intelligence makes laws for this ship and Earth. But we enforce it too. Whoever breaks it needs to be chased down. Thus, we need combat training. To kill whomever breaks the rules." Philip gulped. "Kill?" "Why, yes. You all need to learn to kill before you become an official intelligent! Now come on. We don't have time to waste!" Chapter 5 Antonio's leg got wobbly and his hands clammy the first moment he stepped into the combat training room. Axes, machetes, and razors where swinging back and forth, spikes were on the ground with monkey bars hovering above it, and this was all completed by a giant climbing wall with grenade launchers on the top, ready to launch it at anyone who dared climb the wall. "Wow. Should've went to the bathroom beforehand," Antonio stated out of nervousness. Nobody laughed at his idiotic comment, because everyone was too scared to laugh at all. Well, everyone except for the Captain, who was literally laughing his stupid butt off. "Don't we have first class equipments? Why do we need to do all of these when we could get suited up with like, I don't know, a suit that protects us from anything or something similar?" Lorenzo asked. "Ah, my young intelligent. Those stuff are to heavy. Loads to carry. We need to be light and comfortable, stealthy and fast. We can't lug around a heavy suit all day," the Captain informed, "and even if we do have those stuff and it's as light as a feather, your head won't be protected. The head is always, always the first thing they shoot at, next to your heart. And when they shoot your head, you dead and we will be hosting your funeral. So, we figure it'll be easier to just not wear anything at all. But no worries, you can all get super secret gadgets." Antonio noticed that there was a part in the room that was empty with several holes on the floor, and a glass box at the end of it. "Captain, what's that part over there?" "Oh this part? I'll show you. Come along, you frightened little children," the Captain said, smirking. "Try not to pee your pants." He took out a card and slid it through a number pad, typed a password, and immediately, random lazers formed, blocking the up the way to get to the glass box at the end of the room. The holes on the floor began to pop out knives. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Antonio nodded forcefully, and so did the others. The Captain just smiled. "Perhaps we should start on the swinging-sharp-objects station. Shall we?" He walked over and yelled over the loud sound of axes, machetes, and razors swinging back and forth. "You all have one minute to complete this course! Begin!" Lorenzo pushed Antonio to the front of the line, where he stood shaking miserably. The Captain yelled, "Go! What are you waiting for?! GO!" Reluctantly, Antonio jogged to the front of an swinging axe. He gulped. Here goes nothing. If I die, I hope Max and March come to my funeral. He waited. And ran. He came across a machete. Wait. Run. Wait. Run. Antonio repeated the actions as if his life depended on it. And frankly, it did. It felt like hours that he waited, and only few minutes to run. He eventually came across the last one, where there was 3 razors swinging back and forth together. He waited, and then ran with all the speed he had. "50 seconds!" the Captain shouted, clicking on his timing watch. "Great job. Maximilliam, you're up next!" Antonio fell to the ground, his legs feeling like jelly. He suddenly felt very cold and he really wanted to barf. Slowly he sat up and watched the others. Maximilliam passed with 55 seconds, Philip passed with 52 seconds, Lorenzo with 50 seconds and Grace with 55 seconds. They all sat on the floor looking sick. "Aww, c'mon. That's all you guys got? Let's go to the monkey bars!" the Captain shouted, blowing a whistle. Fate was by Antonio's side that day, however, because just then, the lunch bell rang. They all ran to the cafeteria with record speed. After lunch, they walked back to the classroom, where they waited for the Captain's return. "Well, this has been Hades alright," Antonio said. "Says you," Lorenzo spat. Antonio could hear bitterness and jealousy in his voice. Is Lorenzo jealous of him? Why? Then Antonio realized that he was the one who had finished first, he was probably the best one in the class. Antonio smirked at the thought. Told you, he thought. "Whatever." Phillip sighed. "What are we going to do now?" As if on cue, the Captain came in the classroom and said, "Well, now we are going to learn about all kinds of things, from shooting to gadget making to making a weapon out of the simplest things. And then, some more combat training." His eyes gleamed as if he knew that what they were about to endure was far more painful then intelligent training. They all walked back to their cabin with their head throbbing and muscles aching. Twice Lorenzo tripped Antonio, and twice Antonio was laughed at for his clumsiness. Filled with rage, Antonio shouted, "You're just jealous. Jealous because I am the best. Jealous because you are nothing!" Antonio saw Lorenzo clench his fist. His eyes are filled with hatred, jealousy, and anger. "You say that again, you orphan. You can't even talk correctly." Now he's gone too far. Antonio swung at Lorenzo with all the force that was left of him, and then kneed his stomach. Lorenzo coughed, and then smirked. He took out a gun that he must've sneaked out from the combat training room. "What are you doing with that? You're not suppose to have that!" Maximilliam shouted, stepping in front of Antonio, attempting to stop the fight. Lorenzo shrugged. "Just trying to decide when to kill the little twerp, that's all. Aww, look Antonio. You're big bwotha is going to fight for you. How cute," Lorenzo mocked in a high voice, the gun still in his hand, aiming straight at Maximilliam. Anger was controlling Antonio now. He lunged at Lorenzo, and bit his arm, causing him to drop the gun. Lorenzo punched him twice, and then kneed his chin. Antonio tried to fight back, but couldn't. All he could do was block the blows. Lorenzo socked him in the stomach, picked up his gun, and slammed his face with the back of it. Antonio bit his arm again, and Lorenzo dropped the gun. Suddenly he was lifted by something. Lorenzo. Lorenzo laughed a crazed laugh, and slammed Antonio on the ground. He couldn't get up. Maximilliam kneeled beside him and helped him up. "Aww, look at the wittle kid, being comforted by mommy. Hey, hey Phil! Look at this. This is our number one intelligent!" He spat at his face. Phillip laughed. Phillip was always a follower. "Come on. Let's head to the cabin and leave these losers." Maximilliam tried to put his arm around him and attempt to comfort him, but was pushed away by Antonio. Antonio pushed Maximilliam against the wall and pinned him against it. "You are to never get in my business again. I am NOT weak. I am not that little kid. I don't need to be protected. I need to fight my own fights. In the past, I didn't. That's why they make fun of me. Because I was a coward. But I am NOT a coward," he yelled at his face, and then let go of him and walked back to the cabin. That night was the most awkward. Maximilliam went to bunk with Grace, leaving Antonio alone. Antonio knew he was hurt bad, because he could feel his face and eyes throbbing, his nose bleeding, and he when he coughed, he coughed up blood. Injuries are good. They make you look tough, Antonio decided, and went to climb in his bed, closed his eyes, and slept. Chapter 6 From then on, Antonio was revenge-obsessed. He trained and studied, and never talk to Maximilliam or write to March either. He knew that they were his weak link, the people that made his life suck. His friends were guns, training, hacking, and killing. He began taking his anger out on some dummies that Captain had shown them, telling them that they were suppose to be for shooting training only, but Antonio sneaked out a few and started jabbing them with plastic knives from the cafeteria. Maximilliam had tried to talk and reason with him, but it was no use. Antonio was out of control. He hated everyone. He was crazy. He was turning in to the bad guy. He was turning to the General, or worse. The intelligence knew and accepted that, and they encouraged it. "Good job," they would say, "you're a real intelligent!" An year passed, and soon, they were all ready to graduate from intelligent training. Maximilliam had started hanging out with Grace more and more, but still tried to get Antonio to reason with him. Lorenzo picked fights with Antonio, trying to make him mad. Each time Antonio would ignore him, telling himself that the day will soon come, and each time Lorenzo called him a coward and a chicken. Then the day came. The day that Lorenzo had started the fight. The day reality hit Antonio straight in the face. The day everything went sour. But Antonio didn't care. It had made him strong. He only cared about one thing, and that was to get back at Lorenzo, and kill him. Lorenzo had gotten out of the cafeteria early and Antonio noticed. He dumped his food in the trash chute and ran to the hallway. "So, an year has passed," Antonio said to Lorenzo, who looked suspicious. "What are you trying to do, you orphan? Picking a fight again? Think you're so tough?" Antonio smiled a forced smile. "Why don't we go to the cabin? Maximilliam said he wanted to give something to you." "You're lying, you coward. C'mon, we're already alone in the hallway. Why don't you just fight me, get beaten, and let me spit on your face, like I did an year ago?" Antonio laughed. Behind his back, he carried a switch blade, and flicked it so the blade came out. "I've changed." "Oh, please. Your scores dropped. I'm better. It's proven." Antonio smirked and pinned Lorenzo on a wall. Lorenzo was too surprised to react. His blade was digging against Lorenzo's neck. "So.. I was wondering how I should kill you. Painfully or slowly?" He laughed a silent yet crazed laugh. "Maybe we should start.. here." Antonio slashed at Lorenzo's face, causing him to shout in pain. He then slashed at his neck. "I've decided, that I'm going to kill you painfully and slowly." "I'm sorry," Lorenzo gasped. Antonio just chuckled, forced Lorenzo's mouth open, grabbed his tongue, and very slowly, begin cutting his tongue off. Lorenzo screamed, but no one heard him at the all-too-loud cafeteria filled with intelligents shouting and talking. Then Lorenzo tried to call for help, but nothing came out. Antonio shoved Lorenzo's own tongue in front of his face. "Pretty sight, isn't it?" With that, Antonio stabbed Lorenzo in the stomach and walked away, throwing Lorenzo's cut-off tongue at behind him, headed back to the cabin, flopped down on his own bed, and slept soundly. The next day, Antonio was woken up by the same annoying alarm that had bugged him so much last year. Now, Antonio hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom to clean up. He noticed that the others were still groggily getting up. Perhaps last night's events had made them jittery. He smirked. Suckers. Once he was done changing in to his usual plain white shirt and jeans, he walked out of the bathroom, whistling. "Antonio?" Antonio stopped and turned to where the voice had came from. It was Maximilliam. "Antonio, did you hear about last night?" "What happened last night? I went out of the cafeteria early last night. I got tired, so I went back to the cabin to get some sleep." "Oh. Well, when we came out, we found Lorenzo there, slumped over with a knife in his stomach. Intelligents already handled the situation though. They don't even care that Lorenzo died. They say maybe he killed himself because he couldn't stand training anymore. They didn't even bother to investigate." Antonio shrugged. "The intelligent is the intelligent. They make the rules, the laws, everything." "You don't seem to care," Maximilliam noticed. "You're talking about the guy who threatened me and made fun of me daily through out the years. I really don't care," and with that, Antonio walked away. Midway, Maximilliam suddenly said, "Everyone deserves to live." His back still turned to Maximilliam, Antonio replied, "Not Lorenzo. Not anybody who is that heartless," and walked out the cabin, slamming the door behind him. Chapter 7 Graduation was a breeze. Just them, their teacher, and several diplomas handed to them. It was not a ceremony. Just the Captain handing them licenses to kill, injure, hurt, control, or torture another human being or robot if they did not follow the rules. Antonio took the license and badge without question. Though he was glad that Lorenzo got the death he deserved, Antonio could feel a stirring of something inside him. He needed that power, that feeling he had gotten when Lorenzo begged for his forgiveness, begged for Antonio to spare his pathetic life. At that very moment, Antonio was like a God, able to control whether one lived or not. Able to control whether Lorenzo gets killed painfully or just get a scar on his cheek. The control over someone's life. But how? Kill more people? Maybe. Maybe he could kill those who were better than him, those who are in the way of his goal of becoming the number one intelligent. Antonio smiled at this thought. A brilliant plan, a plan worthy of Clyde the Intelligent himself. "Antonio." Maximilliam's voice interupted his thoughts. "What?" Antonio replied, quite annoyed. Category:Stories Category:Cellofreak Category:Sci-Fi Category:T Rated Story